


Lonely Hour

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Two months, fourteen days, and three hours.Pete's not keeping count. Not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing as I work on Caving In and Poolboy.

Two months, fourteen days, and three hours.

Pete’s not keeping count, not really. Except he really is, because every single minute that passes continues to pain him. God, Pete misses him, but he knows it was for the best.  
“Hey, um. Are you ready to work on the lyrics?” Comes a soft voice. Pete’s heart aches. He turns to see the familiar blond boy, his golden boy. Even though he and Patrick have been broken up for two months, fourteen days, and three hours, Pete is still so in love with him.

Pete forces a smile onto his face and nods. “Yeah.” He nearly chokes out, heart panging when Patrick offers him a slight smile. It’s been two months, sixteen days, and three hours since Fall Out Boy decided to come back. Two days before he got dumped, Patrick putting it as gently as possible.

‘We have to focus on the band now, Pete. I love you, but you know we’ll end up hating each other.’ They’d been dating for three months at that point, pining after each other for about ten years before they had gotten together.

It had been amazing, Patrick showing up on Pete’s doorstep with a sheepish smile, saying he had missed him. After that it had been a rush, Patrick against his wall, Pete kissing him deeply. Patrick naked and in his bed, mewling and whispering hushed words of love. The best moment of his life had been that night, having Patrick there with him, loving him, having him as his.

He’d had him for just one fleeting moment, three amazing months, and then the band.

When they broke up, or when Patrick broke up with him, his world went numb. He agreed and they agreed to stay friends, but God, was it hard.

“Pete? You good?” Patrick asks, bringing him back to the present moment, away from those amazing moments. “C’mon.” He leaves the room, and Pete can only shakily sigh.

He grabs his journal and follows Patrick out of the room. It hurts even more because Patrick never seems to be affected like he is. He doesn’t know he does it, and Pete wishes that he would show some emotion, anything to let Pete know that he was hurting as much as Pete was.

Pete sits beside Patrick on the couch, a suitable distance away. “Alright, um. I’ve- I’ve written a lot lately.” Pete tells Patrick, opening his journal, and flipping to his most recent entries. It’s mostly nonsense, bits and pieces of his thoughts and dreams. Fragments that Patrick would stitch together with him and make even better. Patrick grabs the journal from him, stiffening slightly when their hands touch. Pete wonders if Patrick feels the same electric spark.

“’The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger?’” Patrick asks, fingers running across Pete’s scrawls. He’s always been able to read it perfectly, even when it’s jumbled, hastily written nonsense. 

Pete nods, closing his eyes and giving another shaky sigh. When he opens his eyes Patrick’s staring at him intensely, lips tight. “We could use it.” Patrick whispers, and Pete nods, closing his eyes again. Just seeing Patrick is too much pain.

“Now what about-“ 

“How does this not hurt you?” Pete whispers, cutting Patrick off. Patrick swallows his words and looks surprised, and then slightly hurt. “Don’t you see how much it hurts me?”

“Of course it hurts.” Patrick says even softer, pain in his expression. “But it’s for the best, for the band.” 

Pete shakes his head. “I don’t care. We could make it work. I’ll do anything to make it work. You’re everything to me and I’m dying a little more each day. You’re my favorite song, the beat to my heart. Please.” Pete spills, unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. It’s what he’s been keeping from Patrick for the past two months, fourteen days, and three and a half hours.

Patrick looks stunned, and Pete can only move forward and kiss him. He melts into it, wrapping his arms around Pete’s neck and kissing back just as hard. Pete feels a flood of emotion – this is actually happening, he’s actually kissing Patrick. He pulls away hesitantly, afraid that if he does Patrick will be gone forever. “I love you. I can’t stop loving you because of the band.” Pete chokes out, caressing his face.

“I can’t either, fuck.” Patrick whispers, eyes wet. “I th-thought, maybe if- if we broke up, we would stay together longer this time, as a band.” Patrick explains, kissing him wetly and straddling his lap. Pete wraps his arms around his waist and brings him closer, closer, until he’s sure he’ll never escape.

They kiss again, messy, and desperate, totally in love. “I was so stupid, please, I love you so much.” Patrick murmurs against his lips.

“I love you, I love you. I’ll always want you, band or no band. We’ll always stay together from now on. I swear.” Pete whispers, pressing his lips to Patrick’s again, again, again.

Kissing him until he’s sure that they’ll always be together.


End file.
